1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock eject mechanisms for electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese U.M. Patent Application Kokoku No. 58-55580 discloses an electrical connector which includes a housing mountable on a circuit board and a pair of lock levers provided on opposite sides of the housing which not only locks the plug-in condition of a pair of electrical connectors but also provides a plug-out force for facilitating the plug-out operation. When a connector with a cable is plugged into a connector having opened lock levers, the lock levers are closed to lock a plug-in condition between these connectors. To pull it out of the mating connector, the lock levers are opened, exerting a plug-out force upon the connector, bringing it to a half plug-out condition. Then, the connector is removed from the mating connector completely.
However, in the above connector, it is necessary to open the lock levers of the mating connector with both hands and then apply a pulling force thereon so that it is difficult to remove the connector from the mating connector.